Semiconductor packaging protects integrated circuits, or chips, from physical damage and external stresses. In addition, it can provide a thermal conductance path to efficiently remove heat generated in a chip, and also provide electrical connections to other components such as printed circuit boards, for example. Materials used for semiconductor packaging typically comprise ceramic or plastic, and form-factors have progressed from ceramic flat packs and dual in-line packages to pin grid arrays and leadless chip carrier packages, among others.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.